


Touch

by HeartlessAngel



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4427246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartlessAngel/pseuds/HeartlessAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lyrium tattoos causes Fenris pain and Hawke wants to mend it. [FenHawke Week]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

* * *

It burned to be touched. Pain crackled like the remains of a Thunderbolt-spell over wet pavement down every lyrium mark at any hand that lingered on him. Fenris had grown accustomed to it. His instinctive response was to shove those hands away, snarl and threaten with a glare that promised murder. Unless it was Hawke. Hawke knew of his affliction. Fenris swore to him he could take it. The pleasure Hawke’s touch brought was worth any slight discomfort. The wounded look in Hawke’s eyes each time Fenris said this and the featherlight touches that followed had him wish he’d never said anything about the wretched tattoos.

   “It doesn’t have to hurt, Fenris,” Hawke had said, softly. Fenris had nodded, much too mesmerized by Hawke’s lips to offer any counter argument based on years of experience and knowledge of what he had been blessed and burdened with. Hawke meant well. It was all that mattered.

   Like a dog with a bone, Hawke was relentless. He sought for solutions. Inconspicuously, he thought, but Fenris knew he was up to something. Hawke was not one to learn magic from books. Magic came to him through trial and error and hours of practice. A re-inventor of the wheel, Varric had called him once.

    “Fenris, I think I’ve found a way,” Hawke announced from the ground floor and ran up the stairs to where Fenris had curled up with a copy of Varric’s latest volume of Hard in Hightown, hidden in one of Brother Genitivi’s works.

     Fenris sat up straight and put the book behind himself.

     “Found a way to what?”

     “Take the pain of the tattoos away. Or dull it enough to barely feel it.”

     “Have you now?” Fenris was the furthest thing from convinced.

   Hawke summarized his findings and trailed off when it came to mention the downside of his solution. “I will have to use magic for it to work. Silver lining: we have to take this to bed and you will have to lead.”

    “Lead?” Fenris asked. His ears shifted red and he found himself wetting his lips. As much as he loved being pampered, he did enjoy watching Hawke come undone.  “What kind of magic?”

     “Intermediate healing magic mostly. I promise, it is nothing dangerous. And the effect won’t be permanent, but Maker willing, it will last for a couple of hours. With practice, I’m sure we can extend it.”

    Hawke held his hand out to Fenris. Intrigued and curious, Fenris followed Hawke back to his chamber. The door had scarce closed behind them when Fenris brought Hawke in for a kiss. Long, languid, lasting until Fenris had to hold onto Hawke in case his knees buckled. Hawke struggled to not take controll. He could not put his arms around Fenris’ supple back and lift him off his feet to take him to bed. Instead, he walked back until he he felt the side of the bed against his calves and flopped down onto it. Fenris’ straddled him. He ghosted his lips against Hawke’s. Impatience had made Fenris easy to tease on many occasions. Judging by the low, keen growl, Hawke was not above impatience either.

    Hawke laid down on his back, hands over his head where Fenris held them in place. Fenris stroked and kissed all that he undressed.  Mine, mine , his thoughts hummed with every kiss he placed down Hawke's naked torso. With gentle hands, Fenris removed the last bit of clothing. Hawke was breathing hard and let out a small moan once Fenris closed his lips around him, licking and kissing until a white light bordered his sight.

    "Fenris..." Hawke ran his fingers through Fenris' hair and down his jawline to raise his head. "Come here," Hawke breathed. Fenris straddled him once more.

    "Did you like it?" Fenris asked and was caught in fervent kiss. Hawke nodded.

    "Loved it."

 Hawke undressed him with ease. Fenris had near forgotten about Hawke's experiment when he was reminded by the unusual heat of Hawke's touch. The lyrium tattoos shone with a faint blue in response. Fenris shivered at the initial tickling sensation. The change came slowly, like ripples through water. Fenris ran his arms around Hawke's neck, breath caught in his throat as healing hands roamed over him.

     The constant shrill of pain dissolved in Hawke's touch. Hawke replaced it with the wonder of pleasure and showed Fenris love and care with every kiss. Fenris could scarce believe it. His brain was lit like a firework with every color known to man. He kissed Hawke over and over, mumbling endearments  in a language Hawke could not understand.

    The sheets of Orlesian silk felt different in his hands, the pillow under his lower back was softer, Hawke’s beard against his smooth calves was titillating and not at all distracting. Hawke pushed into him slowly, watched Fenris close his eyes as his head fell to the side and let out a soft, sobbing moan.

    Each thrust fed the firework until it burned with such intensity it turned into a blinding white. His toes curled. Firm arms wrapped around his legs and he clung onto Hawke, whimpering into a deep kiss.

    “I love you,” Fenris breathed. Their eyes met and Hawke smiled.

    “I don’t think I heard you,” Hawke whispered and placed a kiss on the tip of Fenris’ nose.

    “I love you,” Fenris said again. “More than I ever thought possible.”

    At this, Hawke grinned, alight like the sun.

    “I love you, too, Fenris.”

      



End file.
